Increasingly in sports, head position is becoming more and more of an important issue, not only for performance, but also for safety. Gymnastics as well as many other sports usually require that a participant learn to identify chin/head in and chin/head out positions, neutral head position, as well as turn/side-tilt positions. In order to learn these positions and to recognize when a participant is using the muscles in the neck to hold a position of the head, feedback is necessary. Typically feedback comes from coaches during practice, other participants, or by reviewing video footage at a later time. Therefore, what is needed is a simple device that teaches a participant using the device to keep their head in a desired position and that provides instant feedback when the head leaves the desired position which was attempted to be maintained by the participant during the exercise or action.